Cincin
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Kesalahpahaman dan juga sikap polos Karma bisa saja membuat Asano Gakushuu mencari kubangan untuk membenamkan wajahnya disana. Hanya karena sebuah benda yang tersemat manis di jari manis tangan kanan Karma, Asano menjadi posesif pada kekasihnya itu. / AsaKaru.


Ia baru saja tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah saat Asano menariknya dan menjatuhkannya di sofa empuk kegemaran Karma setiap menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur siang di ruangan Asano. Tidak puas dengan itu, sebelum Karma bisa memberontak, Asano sudah menarik kedua tangannya ke dan menahannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sementara tangan bebas Asano satu lagi bergerak, melonggarkan perlahan dasinya hingga lepas dan mengikat kedua tangan Karma menggunakan dasi itu. Menciumnya dengan ganas tanpa memberikan kesempatan Karma untuk berbicara.

(—sial. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu menarik hanya dengan gestur sederhana seperti itu?)

Dua napas yang beradu terdengar diantara gerakan sofa yang tampak bergerak pada setiap centi dari pergerakan dua orang yang ada diatasnya. Akabane Karma akan menyumpal setiap lubang milik Asano Gakushuu—dari atas hingga bawah—menggunakan wasabi jika saya pemuda itu tidak menghempitnya dari atas.

"Jadi, kau mau mengakuinya?"

Mengaku? Oke, dia memang memotret Asano Gakushuu saat memakai piyama pink bermotif kelinci. Yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Karma saat pertama kali mereka merayakannya bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"—siapa yang mencurimu dariku?"

...

Hah?

 **.**

 **Cincin**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/General

 **Pairing :** AsaKaru (4ever), Slight!MaeIso

 **Warning :** Future!Fic; BL, _plotless_ , gaje.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belong to **Yusei Matsui**

.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas," Asano menatap tajam kearah Karma yang ada di bawahnya, yang sekarang masih membisu karena ketidakmengertiannya akan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, "—tidak ada yang boleh mengambil sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Miliknya? Memang benar. Tetapi itu adalah pemilihan kata yang salah. Sesuatu untuk kata benda, dan Karma bukan sebuah benda. Asano menarik tangan kanan Karma, menunjuk pada sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Akabane Karma.

"Jadi? Siapa?"

...

Oh.

"Hmph... AHAHAHAHA!" Karma tidak bisa tidak tertawa. Terpingkal mengerti apa yang sedaritadi menimpanya. Hanya karena sebuah cincin. Di jari manis kanannya. Yang tidak memiliki arti apapun—dan hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"A—aku akan menceritakannya," Karma masih terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya, "—selama itu, bantu aku melepaskan ini. Tersangkut begitu saja di tanganku."

Asano Gakushuu mengerutkan dahinya, namun meraih tangan yang terulur padanya sambil mendengarkan cerita dari Karma.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karma tidak akan pernah lagi menemani Maehara untuk membeli cincin—untuk melamar mantan teman sekelas SMPnya Isogai Yuuma hanya karena ukuran jemari mereka_ _ **hampir**_ _sama. Hanya karena mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama, seharusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran itu begitu saja._

" _Tidak akan muat."_

" _Tetapi ukurannya hanya tinggal ini, ini limited edition."_

 _Persetan dengan perkataan penjaga toko yang ada disana, yang membuat Maehara menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan memohon. Walaupun ia iseng setengah mati, walaupun pemuda itu sama sekali lebih terlihat seperti setan merah setiap kali bertingkah, namun ia tetap setia kawan._

" _Aku tidak akan tanggung kalau ini tidak muat atau—" Karma memakai cincin itu pada jari manis kanannya, masuk. Dan sangat pas. Tetapi, "—tidak bisa dilepaskan."_

" _EEEH?!"_

" _Sudah kubilang bukan?" Karma mencoba melepaskannya sekali lagi. Tetapi—nihil. Cincin itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Bahkan saat Maehara mencoba untuk menariknya dengan paksa. Dan mendapatkan hadiah tendangan tepat di muka karena itu, "—cincin ini ukurannya sedikit kecil."_

 _Atau mungkin karena kehidupannya sebagai kekasih dari salah satu pemilik sekolah terbesar di Jepang—membuat jemarinya semakin gemuk._

 _(—sungguh. Pikirannya sendiri menghianatinya. Membuat ia terdengar seperti gadis yang mempermasalahkan berat badannya sendiri.)_

" _La—lalu bagaimana?"_

 _Maehara menoleh pada pemilik toko yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terlalu manis. Namun, tentu saja menunggu keputusan dari pemuda itu. Tidak bisa dilepaskan, artinya ia harus membelinya. Karma tidak bersalah—karena ia sudah memperingatinya._

" _Aku tidak akan membantu."_

" _Harga cincinnya adalah 100 ribu Yen. Bisa kredit ataupun tunai."_

 _Dan Maehara hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya. Ingin membelikan cincin Isogai Yuuma saja ia perlu menabung uang hasil gajinya (yang tidak seberapa) dan kini 100 ribu Yen melayang hanya karena sebuah benda yang bahkan tidak bisa diambilnya ataupun diberikan pada Yuuma._

 _Karma? Hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sebelum bergerak keluar dari tempat itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ah, Karma-kun!"_

 _Suara itu membuatnya menoleh pada asal suara. Isogai Yuuma sedang menggunakan pakaian kerjanya dan membawa kantung sampah yang akan dibuangnya pada tempat sampah didekat sana. Karma hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sebelum mendekati Isogai._

" _Tumben kau berada di daerah sini. Tempat kerjamu dan Mae berada di jalan yang berlawanan kan?"_

" _Ah, tadi ada sedikit urusan," Karma menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Maehara memintanya untuk menemaninya ke toko cincin yang ada didekat sana. Isogai hanya mengangguk, termakan oleh ucapan surai merah sebelum iris matanya menangkap benda berkilauan yang ada di jemari manis kanan pemuda itu._

" _Hei, selamat!"_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Bukankah Asano-kun melamarmu?" Isogai menunjuk pada cincin yang ada di jemari manis tangan kanannya. Karma yang menatap kearah cincin itu tampak mengibaskan tangannya. Asano Gakushuu melamarnya? Membicarakan hal itu saja tidak pernah._

" _Bukan, lipan busuk itu melamarku? Membicarakannya saja tidak," Karma tertawa garing, Isogai memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "—ini milik Maehara."_

 _..._

 _Keadaan hening seketika, seolah tidak ada suara mobil yang lewat ataupun suara kucing yang entah sengaja lewat dan mengeong. Karma baru saja akan bertanya pada Isogai yang tampak terdiam dengan senyuman yang membeku._

 _Saat handphonenya berdering._

 _Ah, Asano Gakushuu. Panjang umur._

" _Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," dan Karma tidak mau habis pikir dan menanyakan keadaan isogai yang terlihat aneh saat ia mengatakan nama kekasih pemuda itu._

" _Yuuma!"_

 _Isogai menoleh pada Maehara yang sepertinya tergopoh-gopoh mencari dan mengejar Karma yang sudah pergi tanpa membantunya memecahkan masalah akan cincin—yang seharusnya—milik Isogai Yuuma yang masih ada di tangannya._

" _Apakah kau melihat Karma lewat tadi?"_

— _tetapi sepertinya ia memilih saat yang tepat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan._

" _Hi—ro—to—kun~"_

 _(—dan selama 2 minggu, Maehara Hiroto ditemukan_ _ **hampir**_ _mati kedinginan di ruang tengah apartment kediaman Maehara dan Isogai.)_

 **.**

 **.**

Asano ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kumbangan saat ini. Ketika ia menunjukkan sikap posesif berlebihan didepan kekasihnya itu untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman yang bercampur dengan sikap polos Karma.

Malunya setengah hidup!

"Kau tahu arti cincin di jari manis kanan bukan?" Karma masih takjub dengan kemampuan Asano untuk melepaskannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan iris emasnya tampak bergerak merespon perkataan Asano Gakushuu.

"Tentu, cincin yang terpasang disana menandakan kalau orang yang memakainya sudah menikah bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau memasangnya disana?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh jari manis kananku masih kosong bukan?" Meskipun Karma tidak bermaksud apapun saat mengatakannya, rasanya seperti ribuan tombak menusuk kearah Asano yang tampak tertohok mendengar itu, "—ah, kau cemburu bukan?"

Terkadang Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu bagaimana otak lemot Akabane Karma masalah percintaan bisa mengalahkan otaknya dalam pelajaran. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Tidak lagi," karena sepertinya kata selingkuh jauh dari kamus Akabane Karma jika Asano menyimpulkan kebersamaan mereka selama 10 tahun itu, "—pokoknya jangan meletakkan apapun disana. Tempat itukan sudah kupesan."

"Heh, sejak kapan? Aku tidak ingat berkata akan menikah denganmu."

"Kalau tidak mau aku bisa langsung menculikmu ke gereja dan kurasa kau tidak akan menolak," Karma tidak menjawab ataupun membantah. Asano sudah bisa menganggap itu sebagai jawaban ya dari Karma. Dan ia hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kalau kau hanya memanggilku karena salah paham atau cemburu, aku akan pergi."

Asano masih tertawa renyah, namun tangannya segera bergerak menghentikan Karma yang sudah menapakkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Hei Karma sayang," Karma ingin melemparkan benda terdekat—buku kamus Jepang tebal disampingnya tepat di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Terutama saat senyuman mesum itu terukir manis di wajah pemuda bergelar Asano.

"Mau berlatih menjadi istri yang baik di kamarku malam ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat—Iya sampe sini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya emang ga bakat kalau bikin ffic beginian. Iya, ini _plotless_ karena tetiba kepikiran tentang cincin pas lagi main game otome. BTW RIP Maehara yang dicuekin sama Isogai. RIP Karma yang bakal ga bisa jalan besoknya demi menjadi _istri_ yang baik buat Asano XD

Ya udah deh, ga ada banyak cingcong. Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata sempurna tapi—berniat membaca? ;)

 **27/09/2015**

 **Regard,**

 **.**

Yun Que (I Don't Care Anything)


End file.
